Total Drama High School
by TotalDramaFan14
Summary: When Chris gets hold of an abandoned high school, he brings 21 all new contestants to battle it out for one million dollars on season seven. Who will win? Find out right here. Not a SYOC
1. Meet the Students

The camera opens at a high school's carpool lane, which is in a sad state of disrepair. Suddenly Chris Mclean face pops up and it all makes sense.

"Yo! Chris here, and welcome to the seventh season of Total Drama. Total Drama High School. This Season we've got 21 brand new contestants battling it out at this creepy abandoned high school. But as you know only one will win. who will it be, Find out now on Total ...Drama...High School!

(Theme Music)

A sedan drives through and the first contestan steps out wearing a blue sweater, a pair of blue jeans and has short brown hair. "John, welcome to high school!"

John looks around with a confused look on his face "I'm already in high school though."

Chris now looks worried, "Dude, its the location of the show, just stand ove on the green side of the lane."

As John does that, a new contestant has arrived and she looks a disturbing amount like...

"Scarlett! I thought you were in juvie!" Chris exclaims now terrified.

"I'm not Scarlett, I'm her equally intellegent less murderous younger sister Jane. And before you ask, I modified my appearance to improve the chances of being selected."

"Ok," Chris says still a little freaked. "Go to the red side. Looks like our next student's here. Welcome to the school, Jaxon."

Jaxon is a caucasian teen with a baseball cap, black t-shirt, skin tight khakis and a grey scarf. He makes his hands look like a movie screen before saying "Picture this, a derelict school. One teen's goal for a million dollars and survival as he is thrown amongst a cast of characters."

Chris replies "Way to make my show sound like one of those pretentious nightmares, stand in the red zone. Our next two contestants are twins, lets hope they get along better than the last set. Angel, Lily welcome to the show."

One of the girls, a platinum blonde in a white sundress excitedly grabs the redheaded one in a black vest and red jeans and starts shakinging her. "We're here! I can't wait to make new friends!" she says.

"Angel. please stop," the redhead calmly says.

"Oh, sorry"

Chris claps his hands, "Yeah great. Angel to the green zone, Lily to the red."

The next contestant shows up, he's a dark skinned teen with clothes similar to Ezekiel's only his are blue and he's without the hat. He also has a giant gold chain of the initials YEZ "Yo yo yo! Young Easy in the house. Prepare to lose the flyest rapper in the game y'all!"

"Gary! Welcome to the show."

"Gary? My name ain't Gary it's Young Easy. Cuz I'm young and oncd I make that paper my life gone be easy baby."

"Yeah I'll hand to the million before I call you that. To the green zone with you. Maybe our next contestant will be a little more normal. How ya doing Victor?"

Victor is another African Canadian teen. He has short black hair, and is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and gold tie. He performs a dramatic bow before answering. "I am well. How are you today sir?"

"Maybe not, green zone please."

Victor walks to the green zone and bows to the others there. "Greetings fellow competitors."

Gary looks toward him and responds, "Yo brotha, what it do?"

"Um, pardon me?" Victor replie with a confused look on his face.

Meanwhile back at Chris the next contestant has arrived, she is a slightly tall redhead in a orange shirt and yellow skirt. She is also wearing a headband with fox ears and a a fake fox tail.

"Kitsune! Welcome."

She giggles and waves with enthusiasm that trumps Owen's.

"Not much of a talker huh? Red zone."

A sedan pulls off with the next contestant standing next to Chris. He is a tanned teen with spiky black hair, khaki pants, a white shirt, and a blue plaid jacket.

"Xander, welcome to the show."

"Oh I'm totally siked to be here man," Xander replies in Owen's voice.

"Haha, keep up those impressions, it's why we picked you for the show. to the green zone."

The next teen to arrive was a girl with Skrillex hair, large glasses, plaid shirt and bowtie, with high-waisted pants and suspenders.

"Blake, good to see you."

"Good to be here Chris."

"All right the red zone with you. "

Saxophone music begins playing and the camera pans to a long haired male with cargo pants and a white tee with a trabel clef on it. He walks up to Chris as he finishes his solo.

"Great entrance Andrew. Red zone. and here comes Contessa." Contessa was a tall African teen. She had wavy brown hair with subtle red highlights, a red corset and black jeans. "Welcome to the show. By the way, we picked you entirely on your looks. to the green zone"

"Figures," she replies and sadly walks to the green zone.

The next contestant was tall with a long black trenchcoat, black shirt, black pants, and copious amounts of eyeliner.

"William, welcome to the show. Green zone for you."

"Glad to be here mate." He replies in a British accent.

Next was a short blonde with a blue shirt and white skirt. She was nervously looking around.

"Carly, listen. I know you've got a lot of fears, don't really trust anyone. So just try not to let that get in the way. go to the red zone." As she walks over to the onther in the red zone Chris looks to the camera and says "She'll be fun to torture. Oh look here comes Darren."

"That's Derek, Derek Guildman." Derek is bald with a rather impressive beard (Think John Gabrus) and wears clothes similar to the interns only his shirt is grey.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Green zone."

Suddenly a limo drives up and out steps a girl with long blonde hair, sunglasses, a white blouse and green skirt with white polka dots.

"Olivia, what happened to my driver?"

"Like I was gonna ride in that dreary thing, I am Olivia Broadway. I am a star."

"A washed up star, which is why you're here. Go to the green zone."

Another sedan drives of leaving the next contestant. She is a Vietnamese teen with long black hair, a yellow shirt, khaki shorts, and a blue backpack.

"Britney! What's up?"

She looks up "An awning."

"No, its an expression... it meas how are you?"

"Oh! ok, I understand. Which of the groups do I go to?" She says eyeing the two very different groups.

"You are in the green," Britney walks over to the others. "Elliot, welcome to the show. Red zone for you."

Elliot has long blonde hair, wears a cowboy hat, a purple shirt and skin tight jeans. She's also carrying a guitar case. She walks to the red zone and smiles and Andrew, he smiles back.

The next contestant to arrive is a shorter but not short male with parted hair. He wears glasses, a t shirt that reads 'I hate t-shirts' and jeans.

"Matthew, glad to see you."

Matthew looks at the other contestants and scowls "Couldn't find a better cast of stereotypes to revive your failing show?"

"Listen buddy, I can and will kick you off right now. Go to the red zone."

Another teen has arrived. She has long hair that's been dyed to a pinkish purple, leather jacket, white shirt, a beanie and black jeans.

"Rebecca, green zone."

"Allright host man. looks like there some wall begging me to tag them."

The final contestant is a skinny teen with brown shaggy hair. He wears a shirt with a gaming controller on it.

"KC, to the red zone." After he reaches it Chris claps his hands together and starts, "Allright guys. Welcome to the show's seventh season. Total Drama High School. We gotta get started right away so the teams are the people your currently standing with. I've sorted this based on school popularity. So the green team which has former star Olivia, rich kid Victor, the beautiful Contessa and Brtiney, Nice guys John and Derek, Upbeat Angel, Funny guy Xander, Rapper Gary, and Too cool to care kids William and Rebecca, you are the Popular Pandas."

"Check it we the men, yo." Gary cheers.

"And the red team: weird art guy Jaxon, KC the couchpotato, introverts Carly and Lily, Band geeks Andrew and Elliot, Manga maniac Kitsune, Bookworm Jane, Matthew the hipster, and Ultimate nerd Blake. You guys are the Geeky Guinea Pigs."

"Not the worst name." Carly says.

"Okay guys, meet me at the gym in 5 minutes and be prepared to bring it."

Author's Note: So there you have it the introductory chapter. Thoughts? Favortites? People you want gone first?

Oh and the stereotypes of each contestant.

Victor - The Gentleman

Olivia - The Former Child Star

Jaxon - The "Artist"

Elliot - The Rocker Chick

Andrew - The Band Geek

Angel - The Overly Nice Twin

Lily - The Kinda Nice Twin

Gary - The Rap Star Wannabe

Derek - The Nice Guy?

Kitsune - The Japanophile

Jane - The Bookworm

Matthew - The Hipster

KC - The Couch Potato

Britney - The Globetrotter

Contessa - The Beauty

John - The Average Guy

Carly - The Timid One

Xander - The Comedian

Blake - The Nerd Queen

Rebecca - The Rebel

William - The Charmer

I'll see you in Episode two


	2. Dodgebrawl 2: Return of No One

Dodgebrawl 2: Return of... No One

Remaining Contestants:

 _Popular Pandas_ : Victor, Olivia, John, Angel, William, Britney, Gary, Contessa, Xander, Rebecca, Derek

 _Geeky Guinea Pigs_ : KC, Elliot, Andrew, Carly, Matthew, Lily, Jaxon, Blake, Kitsune, Jane

The camera opens at your average high school gym/basketball court. Chris is standing in the middle of the court in referee gear holding a dodgeball.

"Okay students, your first challenge is a little game of dodgeball."

"Didn't you already do this one?" Matthew asks rudely.

Chris smirks, "The rules are simple. If you get hit with the ball," he throws it at Matthew and hits him in the face, "you're out. If you catch the ball, the thrower is out and the catcher can bring someone in. You can use the ball in your hand to deflect a ball, but if it's knocked out of your hand you're out. Last team standing takes the round, best of five wins. And to prove I'm a nice guy, I'll give you guys some time for strategy."

CAMERA PAN - GUINEA PIGS

Lily looks at the team, "Anyone here good at sports?"

Matthew, still in pain from earlier, doesn't respond. Carly lets out a quiet response, but no one hears her. Jane isn't even paying attention as she's reading. Elliot raises her hand.

KC responds, "No, not at all."

"Marching band." Andrew replies.

"Marching band isn't a sport Lame-toven." Matthew quips, still rubbing his face.

"You take that back!" Andrew yells as he attacks Matthew. Lily is seen with an unamused face.

(static)

LILY - "We're doomed."

(static)

CAMERA PAN - PANDAS

Rebecca claps her hands, "So for the first round I'm thinking Me, Derek, Victor, Olivia, and Angel. Any questions?"

Olivia raises her hand "Yeah, this looks like it could scratch my face and screw me out of any acting gigs, so I'll just sit this one out."

"Fine, anyone else?"

CAMERA PAN - THE GYM

The camera shows the team's waiting to start the challenge. The Pandas have Victor, Rebecca, Contessa, Derek, and Angel while the Guinea Pigs have Lily, Andrew, Elliot, Jaxon and Blake

Chris looks at both teams "Ready, Go!" and blows the whistle.

Lily picks up a ball and throws it at Derek and hits him. Angel then throws out Lily.

"Sorry Sis," she apologizes, distracting her as Andrew throws her out. Victor and Jaxon manage to throw out each other. Blake manages to hit Rebecca leaving Contessa.

Elliot looks at Blake, "This will be too easy"

"Time Out," Contessa calls. "Can the ball bounce off the wall?"

Chris thinks for a bit then shrugs, "As long as it doesn't touch the floor I don't care."

Contessa smirks and calls time in right before throwing the ball. It bounces of of various walls before hitting Blake, bouncing off another wall and into Elliot. The whistle is blown signalling the game end.

(static)

LILY - "So doomed"

(static)

PANDAS

"Good game love," William says to Contessa, not noticing her cringe at the name.

"Good? that was way to close," Xander says in a perfect Courtney impression.

"All right mate. What do you suggest then?"

Xander smirks and in Duncan's voice says "Well now that you mention it..."

THE GYM

With a musical flourish, the Guinea Pig team (KC, Elliot, Blake, Andrew, Kitsune) and the Pandas (Britney, Xander, Gary, John, William) wait for the whistle.

When it blows, KC and Kitsune throw toward the other team. They miss and the Panda's smirk before all throwing at the same time. Sad music is played as the Guinea Pigs are hit one by one. Chris blows the whistle ending the game.

"And with that the Pandas have a 2-0 lead. The Guinea Pigs are totally sucking but can they make a comeback? I doubt it."

PANDAS

"I believe we should be careful in the next round." Victor says.

As Geoff Xander replies "Chillax dude we got this. Heck if we lose this I'll vote myself off."

GUINEA PIGS

Jane places her book down and looks at the team. "If I may say something."

"Go for it," KC says.

"I think Carly, Matthew and I should play the next game. I have and idea."

THE GYM

Both Guinea Pigs (Elliot, Blake, Jane, Carly, Matthew) and Pandas (Xander, Victor, John, William, Britney) stand ready.

The whistle blows, and the Pandas all throw at Carly. She manages to dodge all of them. Jane smirk and yells "Now!" Whatever happened next was too to capture and all the Pandas are down.

Chris scratchis his neck, "I don't know what happened, but the Geeky Guinea Pigs win their first match!"

(static)

JANE - "As I suspected, Carly's timid nature makes her an excellent dodger. They won't fall for it a second time, but I have back up plans." She adds with a smirk.

(static)

The next game Jane is seen looking at the competing Pandas (John, Britney, Contessa, Rebecca, Xander). When the whistle blows, she throws a ball at John, which manages to bounce off the remaining Pandas, securing another win for the Guinea Pigs.

"And with that we have a tied game. Next round takes it!"

"We know!" Matthew sneers.

GUINEA PIGS

Jane looks around, "Allright Matthew, I'll need one thing from you to win this next challenge."

"What's that? My creative visions? My original thinking? My non-conformity?"

"Your obnoxious personality."

THE GYM

The last game has started with the same teams as before. The whistle blows and Matthew starts taunting the other team

(static)

JANE - Sun Tzu would often anger his opponent to keep them from thinking clearly. It's really the only thing Matthew's good for.

(static)

Before they notice, the Panda's have thrown all the balls over to the Guinea Pig's side. Xander tries to pick up a ball only to notice the blunder.

(static)

XANDER - (as Shawn) I think we just made a biiiiiig mistake

(static)

Matthew surveys the arena and lets loose one last jeer, "Hey losers, way to fall for literally the oldest trick in the book." Before all of the Guinea Pigs attack.

The Pandas never stood a chance. Either they were hit first, or hit when they dodged a ball. The onslaught lasts a good ten seconds before only the Guinea Pigs are left.

Chris looks at the downed Pandas with a semi-confused look and says, "Not what I expected, but the Geeky Guinea Pigs take it." Said team is seen celebrating. "Pandas, I'll see you in tonights elimination ceremony."

The Pandas all sulk, Xander looking especially down. At this point Olivia looks up from her phone and says, "Ugh, you guys like so totally suck. You're gonna like have to do better than that if you want to be on the same team as Olivia Broadway." The looks go from sad to angry in her direction.

DROP-OFF/PICK-UP AREA

It's the same area that the contestants arrived at; but now Chris is behind a podium with some packs of gum on it and eleven desks, all of which are occupied.

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season. One by one you've cast your votes on the ballots Chef provided earlier and I've counted them. If you're safe, you'll receive high school's most coveted item, a stick of gum. Anyone that does not recieve gum will have to take a ride on the Bus of Shame."

The teen all look around, some more nervous than others.

"And the following people are safe. Angel."

"Yay!"

"Victor

...

Rebecca

...

William

...

Derek

...

Gary."

"Cool, cool. But it's Young Easy."

"Contessa

...

John

...

Britney.

...

Students, this is the last sick of gum of the evening. Whoever doesn't get this is up there with Ezekiel, Staci, and Beardo for worst performance on this show. And it goes to...

...

...

...

...

(There is the standard music playing of course)

...

...

...

...

Xander"

Xander gives a sigh of relief, while Olivia looks outraged.

"Excuse me?! Do you know who I am?!" She screams

"Yes Love, you're the one going home." William adds

"But I was supposed to start my career back up! This is so unfair!" She complains while getting on the bus. As it drives of, Chris stands in front of the camera and chuckles.

"Silly Olivia, if you want to revive a failing career you host a reality show, not compete on one." He realizes what he just said. "Not that I'd know anything aout that. heh heh. Anyway find out which one of these poor souls will ride off the show next time on

Total

Drama

High School!"

 **On the Bus: Olivia -** I can't belive I was sent home first. I'm supposed to get everything I want. I was Little Suzie in Preschool Pals. I de- the camera shuts off mercifully saving us from the rest of the rant.

Author's Note: I realize that wasn't the best. Hopefully the rest of the season will be more enjoyable. By the way, the contestants, Thoughts? Favorites? Ones you want gone now? Please let me know, it lets me know who to give screen time to outside of plot moving scenes.

Okay, so I created Olivia specifically to be axed first. No other reason. I hope I portrayed the Ex child star in a comical yet annoying way, it's what I was going for.

 **Rankings**

21st - Olivia


	3. Total Drama's Got Talent

Total Drama's Got Talent

Remaining Contestants:

 _Popular Pandas_ : Victor, John, Angel, William, Britney, Gary, Contessa, Xander, Rebecca, Derek

 _Geeky Guinea Pigs_ : KC, Elliot, Andrew, Carly, Matthew, Lily, Jaxon, Blake, Kitsune, Jane

 **Author's note:** 1 review and fave already? Woohoo!

 **Mr Sparkz:** So glad you like it.

and now, on with the show.

 _Last time on Total Drama High School..._

 _21 new contestants arrived at this high school, which was already kinda crappy before it was abandoned, to compete for one million dollars. We split them into teams based on popularit back home and sent them to play dodgeball. In a shocking twist, the team of populars were the first losers. And in a not so shocking twist, Olivia was the first one sent home proving that child stars are only likeable when they're children. Who will be sent home next? My money's on that rapper kid. See if I'm right on todays episode of... Total...Drama...High School_

(So you wanna be famous, good luck with that)

The camera zooms in on a building labeled 100

VICTOR'S ROOM

Victor gets out of bed and stretches, only to freeze with a look of pain.

(static)

VICTOR - Sleeping on a cot in an old classroom is a tad... unconfortable. _He looks around the confessional_. As is this janitor's closet

(static)

200 BUILDING (GUINEA PIG DORM)

The Guinea Pigs living area is a little nicer. Carpeted floors, actual beds, a common area and...

"Are those iPads?" KC says to no one.

Suddenly the TV in the room turns on. showing Chris with his trademark smile.

"Congardulations which ever team this is for winning the first challenge. As reward you guys get these free iPads, which you will return when you leave the show."

The TV turns off and KC decides to tell the team at breakfast later in the day.

CAFETERIA

William walks toward the food and finds the choices are very different. He walks to the red line (A full continental breakfast) and goes for a muffin, until Chris slaps his hand.

"This is the Guniea Pig line, Panda's food is over there." The camera shows some soupy thing, what looks like styrofoam, and generic Raisin Bran.

"You can't be serious, mate."

"Sorry, good food is for winners only."

(static)

WILLIAM - My plan? Not care just enough to stay in the game, so by the time someone realizes I'm pulling the strings, it'll be too late. _He chuckles evilly_.

GUINEA PIG TABLE

KC walks to the table, iPad in hand and sits down.

"Where'd you get that?" Kitsune asks with a mouth full of cereal.

"We got'em as a reward for winning the challenge."

"Ugh, really? iPads? how about something not already owned b everyone." Matthew quips

"Is there a 'Make this Annoying Hipster Shut Up' app?" Andrew jokes.

"'Fraid not," KC replies and everyone minus Matthew share a laugh.

(static)

LILY - You know, I'm actually glad my sister dragged me on this show

MATTHEW - Those morons think they're so funny. You watch, I'll win this game.

(static)

The laughter is interuppted as Chris walks in with a musical cue similar to an American singing show that used to have a rude Brittish judge.

"Students, time for your next challenge. The talent show! Teams will have 3 hours to find they're 3 most talented members to compete later tonight."

"Again, you've already done this. Can you at least try to come up with an original idea?" Matthew deadpans.

With a smirk Chris replies, "You're absolutely right Matthew. So, the Guinea Pigs will only have two performers!"

Several cries of "What?" and "Why us?" could be heard.

"Three reasons: One, I'm doing this because he (points to Matthew) ticked me off. Two, You won the last challenge so I decided to help the other team. Three, I'm the host and can do whatever I want." The Guinea Pigs all groan. "All right teams, finish breakfast and get started."

PANDA TABLE

Everyone just stands around awkwardly. Rebecca finaly asks "What are we waiting for?"

William, who's lying on the table, replies, "You Love. You are the team leader after all."

"Says who?"

"You took charge last time, we all just assumed"

She sighs. "Fine. Does anyone here have any talent?"

GUINEA PIG TABLE

Before anyone can say anything, Lily announces "Andrew and Elliot are our best shots. Anyone disagree?" Silence. "Good."

Matthew stands up. "Well I'm going anywhere that's not here. Try not screw up tonight." As he walks by, Andrew is seen scowling.

(static)

ANDREW - I hate that guy. So much.

(static)

PANDA TABLE

The Pandas are standing around Britney, who is in front of a stack of cinderblocks.

"Are you sure about this?" John asks worriedly

"Oh yeah. These really cool monks in China taught me how to do this." She replies. Then with no warning, she hits the top block, and the ten under it split in half. Then the two blocks that were supporting the stack crumble into dust. "See, totally safe." She adds

(static)

WILLIAM - With skills like that, I need her on my side of the votes. But how do I do that without ending up like those bricks?

(static)

Gary jumps in front of Britney, "That was a good warm up. Now for the main event. It's Young Easy baby!"

"No, no, no and ( **Bleep** ) no." Rebecca adds

Angel nervously adds, "I think we should let him perform."

Rebecca thinks it over a bit before allowing it. Gary cheers

(static)

ANGEL - I know he's not that good. But maybe it will help even out the unfair advantage we have.

REBECCA - There's three of us and two of them, so we can't lose. And if we do, the next Nick Cannon **[1]** can go home.

(static)

While flipping a can of spray paint Rebecca says, "And my artistic talent will round out the show. Are we all in agreement?" Everyone nods "Good."

THE CAFETERIA

There's a previously unseen stage. The non-performing contestants sit in various places around the cafeteria. Chris walks on stage. "Welcome to the Total Drama High School Talent Show! Tonight, five teens will perform for their team in hopes of not getting kicked off. They will be judged by has-been pop sensation, The Total Drama Brothers! Minus Justin." The camera pans to a table directly in front of the stage with Trent, Cody, and Harold seated at it. "Each teen will perform for them and be judged on a scal of 1-10 per judge, that score will be added to the overall team score and the highest score wins. You guys ready?" The panel nods. "Then welcome our first contestant, with a karate demonstration, Britney."

The curtain opens to reveal Britney in a standard martial arts uniform (black belt) and a stack of cinderblocks fifteen high. She closes her eyes as if to focus and, with one strike and a grunt, hits the blocks. They split in half like before, except now the stage cracks. The crack travels to the judges table, with completly falls apart. Everyone, Britney included, look stunned at the display.

Chris rushes to her side. "That was awesome. Find a place to sit in the audience while the judges tally their scores." Britney walks off. "What'd ya think guys?"

Harold speaks first. "What an awesome display of mad skills. 10 points from me."

Cody adds. "I'm just gonna give a 10 out of fear."

"That was seriously impressive, so yeah I'll give you a ten."

"And Britney sets the bar way high with a perfect 30. If the Guinea Pigs weren't already in trouble they sure are now. And speaking of, it's time for their first peformer, a sax player, Andrew!"

Andrew walks on stage, sax in hand and takes a deep breath. He then plays the intro to Bob Segar's Turn the Page. After that he plays the first verse as if he were the singer. The second half of the verse he jazzes it up. And he ends after an dramatic swelling of the chorus.

The crowd (Both teams) cheer wildy and Chris walks up to him. "Super sweet sax playing man. Let's see what the judges think.

At the judges table (How'd that get fixed so fast?) Trent speaks up first.

"Dude, that was awesome 10 points."

"Wicked Sax playing, if we ever start the band back up, you totally have a spot. 10" Harold adds.

"Dude can you teach me how to play that? ten out of ten." Cody finishes.

With an unamused face Chris says "So the scored is tied 30-30. Up next is some urban street poetry from Gary. And the judges better not give out anymore tens."

As the the curtain parts, the lights dim and a spotlight is shown on Gary. He pulls the mic to his face and starts:

 _Yo! come on ya'll it's time to check it_

 _When it comes to rap, I wreck it_

 _Young Easy's the bomb_

 _and he's full of wis-dom_

 _yo_

 _I'm the best there is make no mistake_

 _Spittin' it colder than a frozen lake_

 _Ya'll judges know I'm not a ten_

 _I'm so good I need an eleven_

 _Holla!_

All you hear a crickets. Chris walks over to Gary. "Dude that was... judges."

Harold looks on with a scowl. "Gosh! You ruined the sacred art of rap. 1 point."

Cody adds. "Yeah no worries of a ten here, I give it a four."

Trent who was face-palming adds, "You just rhymed bomb and wisdom. That's just weak **[2]** 3 points."

"Ooh and that's an eight for an overall score of 38-30. The Pandas might actually lose this one. Up next is Elliot's guitar solo."

Elliot walks to the stage. She then proceeds to play Dragonforces Through the Fire and the Flames. Perfectly.

"Another brilliant performance by the Guinea Pigs. But let's see what the judges think."

"As a fellow guitarist, that was amazing. I'd give a ten if I could. so nine." Trent says

"Same" Cody and Harold say together.

"And the Guinea Pigs add a 27 to their 30 for an overall score of 57. It's 38-57 and time for the last act of the evening. It's Rebecca and I have no idea what she's got planned."

The curtain opens to reveal Rebecca mic in hand. "I will not be performing tonight. I will instead showcase a mural I've spent all day painting." She opens a second curtain to reveal a mural on a large piece of canvas. There's a number of complicated designs. but they appear to border a scene of Harold, Trent and Cody all looking depressed with thought bubbles of Leshawna, Gwen and Gwen again repectively.

Chris looks at the mural, "Not what I was expcecting, judges?"

"Is that how people really see me? Eight points." Trent says

"You did a good job of the fair Leshawna. I'll give it an eight."

"Good talent, not sure I like the whole lovesick thing though. Eight."

And that's a 24 to go with the 38 for a total score of...62. Pandas win 62-57! Guinea Pigs, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony.

"Way to ruin everything you two." Matthew says as he walks off. The rest of the team look at each other

PICK-UP/DROP-OFF AREA

"You've all cast your votes. If I call your name, come up and claim a stick of gum. If you do not get a stick of gum, you must board the Bus of Losers and you cannot come back. Ever! The first stick goes to... Carly

...

Jane

...

Kitsune

...

Lily

...

KC

...

Jaxon

...

Blake

...

And the last stick of gum goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Let's be honest you already know who.)

...

...

...

Andrew. Matthew, you're out."

"Fine." He starts, "but you **will** regret voting me off."

As he boards the bus, Andrew says "I won't."

The camera pans back to Chris. "And so ends another episode and a really annoying kid's chance at the million. Who will tick their team off next time? Find out on Total... Drama... High School!"

 **On the Bus: Matthew** \- "Guess those idiots were too threatened by my creativity. But just wait this show always give people like me a second chance and then... I'll destroy them all. _The camera shows the bus from behind as evil laughter can be heard_.

 **Author's Note:** And the second episode is finished. Sorry to disapoint anyone who wanted to see Matthew go farther than he did. But I have plans for him and didn't wan't to spoil anything. So, Thought? Questions? Concerns? Favorites? I wanna know! Just hit that review button.

[1] For those of you who watch "Wild 'n' Out" You know Nick Cannon is someone who is frequently mocked for being a bad rapper

[2] Fillmore! reference. The Checkmatey episode.

See you next time!

 **Rankings:**

21st - Olivia

20th - Matthew


End file.
